


I Don't Know

by brooklyn99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn99/pseuds/brooklyn99
Summary: Mr. Kim grabs Peter’s wrist, “I know all of your little secrets,” He whispers, sending chills down Peter’s spine. “Just make me feel good and you won’t have to worry about a thing. Promise.”Peter blinks back tears, “I don’t- I don’t have any secrets, Mr. Kim.”“Of course you do, Peter,” Mr. Kim says, brushing Peter’s hair out of his eyes. “Everyone does, but you see yours… it’s a little special, isn’t it?”[based on a prompt where one of Peter’s teacher finds out that he’s Spider-Man and uses it against him]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	I Don't Know

Peter always knew that he was a little risky with using his powers in public, but it was just something that he never thought would catch up to him. Because he never mattered at school before, no one paid attention to him before so what could possibly change that? It was an innocent thought, it really was. 

“Peter, can I speak to you for a moment,” His US History teacher, Mr. Kim says, as he packed up to hurry to lunch. “I promise it won’t take long,” The older man says offering a soft smile. 

Peter returns the smile and nods before moving towards the man, “Yes, Mr. Kim?” 

“I was just wondering if you could meet me after school today, I just have some things I wanted to ask you about… regarding your paper,” Mr. Kim says. “If that’s not a big deal?”

“Oh,” Peter says, thinking about how he’s going to have to rush out of school extra fast because now he’ll have less time to portal. But he pushes away his concerns, assuring himself that it was fine because it was a Friday. “Yeah, I’ll be down there. Right after school ends?” 

“Yeah but don’t worry, you can take your time,” Mr. Kim says, smiling. 

Peter smile slowly faints when Mr. Kim’s smile makes him feel sick to his stomach. He nods anyway and quickly walks out of the classroom, trying to push the sick feeling away. Nothing was wrong with Mr. Kim trying to meet about his paper, it’s as normal as things can get.

“What did Mr. Kim want to talk about?” Ned asks, making Peter flinch. Ned notices Peter’s flinch and frowns, “Hey, is everything okay?” 

Peter forces a smile and nods, “Of course everything is okay, why wouldn’t it be? He just wanted to talk about my paper, maybe doing it the night before wasn’t a good idea.” 

“Oh, well I’m sure it can’t be that bad,” Ned says, assuring Peter. “Should I still come over today or…?” 

“Um, how about we reschedule for next Friday?” Peter asks, “Sorry it’s just that-”

“Dude, don’t worry I know why you want to reschedule,” Ned says, winking towards Peter. “Spider-Man has been saving a lot of people recently but there’s a lot more than need saving.” 

Peter awkwardly nods, “Yeah, something like that.”

  
Peter takes a deep breath before knocking on Mr. Kim’s office door. Everything is going to be okay, Peter, he thinks to himself. He opens the door when he hears a faint “come in” and awkwardly waves at Mr. Kim. “You said you had to talk to me about my paper?” 

“Oh yes,” Mr. Kim says, pulling out a stack of papers and sitting down on the couch in his office. He eyes the way Peter was standing by the door, “You can sit down, you know?” 

“Oh, I don’t mind standing up, sir,” Peter says, offering the man a quick smile.

“No, I insist, you’re going to get tired of standing for so long,” Mr. Kim says, his voice laced more with command than it was with concern. 

Peter finally nods and sits a few inches away from the man, “What was wrong with my essay?”

“Oh, your essay was great but there was just something else that I just can’t get off of my mind, Peter,” Mr. Kim says, slowly moving closer towards Peter until their thighs were touching. 

Peter gulps and tries to move away from the older man, “Mr. Kim this is making me feel extremely uncomfortable.”

Mr. Kim grabs Peter’s wrist, “I know all of your little secrets,” He whispers, sending chills down Peter’s spine. “Just make me feel good and you won’t have to worry about a thing. Promise.”

Peter blinks back tears, “I don’t- I don’t have any secrets, Mr. Kim.”

“Of course you do, Peter,” Mr. Kim says, brushing Peter’s hair out of his eyes. “Everyone does, but you see yours… it’s a little special, isn’t it?”

Peter shakes his head, unable to form any words. He felt his whole body freeze up, even though he wanted to push Mr. Kim away with all of his power. 

“I’ve been watching you for a little over a year now, Peter. There was always something about you that I just couldn’t stop thinking about. Your soft lips, that delicate skin…” Mr. Kim grazes Peter’s cheek with his finger. “And guess what? All of my watching finally worked out because I saw you walk out of school with your Spider-Man costume on, night of Homecoming. It all started to make sense to me, the sudden disappearances, you and Spider-Man just never being in the same place despite the fact that he always somehow managed to get us out of trouble.” 

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispers, looking down at his shoes. “I should have been more careful.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me, Peter. No no, instead I should be thanking you for giving such a great opportunity,” Mr. Kim says, placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek. “We’re gonna have so much fun together, right?” 

Peter moves away and shakes his head, “I don’t want this, please, Mr. Kim.” 

“Why not, Peter?” Mr. Kim says, mocking Peter’s frown. “Don’t you know what is going to happen if you don’t do what I so kindly ask of you?” Peter shakes his head and blinks back tears. “Oh you know, just the typical exposing your identity to everyone. I know how basic of me. But I promise you, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Peter.” 

Then why are you doing this to me, Peter wanted to ask.

“Just do what I ask of you, and we’ll have no problems. Does that sound good to you?” 

Peter slowly nods, he has to do this because if he doesn’t he’ll endanger the lives of everyone he cares about. Ned, May, MJ, everyone he is supposed to protect will be targeted just because he was Spider-Man. If anything, he deserves this because why couldn’t he have been more careful with his powers? Maybe if he wasn’t such an idiot he wouldn’t have to deal with this. 

“It’s a Friday, so meet me at the corner of 71st Street, my car is parked there. I want to show you my house,” Mr. Kim says with a smirk. “Plus, we couldn’t possibly do much on this small couch, now could we?” Peter slowly nods, flinching when Mr. Kim grabs Peter’s face and moves it towards him. “I wanted to make this special, but I just can’t wait,” The older man says before placing his lips on top of Peter’s. He pulls away and smiles, “Gosh, this is exactly how I imagined your lips to taste like.” 

Peter lets tears run down his face before quickly getting up, “I’ll meet you at the corner of 71st Street.” 

“Wipe away the tears, Peter, it’s not a cute look,” Mr. Kim says, eyes turning dark. “Be a good boy for me, okay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi let me know what you guys thought about this and if I should continue!


End file.
